


longing, lingering, and loving

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive





	longing, lingering, and loving

艾格西看了看橱窗里展示的毛绒狗狗，它被安置在一张洁白的婴儿床里，看起那么柔软。黛西乞求的眼神几乎让他心碎。

“不，黛西，现在不是什么节日，我们不能买那个给你。”艾格西小声贴在黛西耳边说。

“蛋！”黛西看着他同时晃起小手来，指头恰好对着狗狗。

“别这样喊你哥哥，”艾格西啼笑皆非，把黛西往上抱了抱。“我的公主殿下饿了吗？”

“饿”这个词似乎能转移黛西对毛绒狗狗的奇怪迷恋，艾格西有些苦涩地挑起嘴角。

“走吧，我去给你买点吃的。”

“蛋！蛋！”

艾格西唯有长叹一声。

作为黛西的亲生父亲，迪恩在她出生之后从来没有考虑过自己的女儿还需要什么。大部分玩具都是米歇尔从宜家买回来的。放在客厅台灯后面的粉色兔子是黛西一岁时的生日礼物，头底下枕着的黄色小鸭子是两岁的生日礼物。

艾格西小时候没有什么玩偶，唯一一只蓝色小熊是他父亲参军之前送的，然而它已经太陈旧了，他觉得黛西值得一些新的玩具。

从橱窗外面看就知道那只毛绒小狗应该并不便宜。有一次，艾格西装模作样进到那家夹着淡淡熏香气味的店里看了一圈，他拿起黛西喜欢的那只小狗，立刻就知道这个价格在迪恩眼里看来只是可笑。他会说黛西只是个婴儿，并不需要那么精致的东西，没几下她就会弄坏它的。艾格西太了解他的继父了，能花十块钱讨好黛西，他就绝对不会再多花一块钱。

然而艾格西不想让黛西失望。今年她的生日已经过了，不过，再等上一个月就是圣诞节，人们都处在最后的忙碌期，也许他可以去找点事情做。

艾格西将赚来的钱放在夹克口袋里，迪恩揍他的时候，他将拳头死死攥在衣袋里，防止它们掉出来被迪恩抢走。

在迪恩走开之后，艾格西立刻跟着出了门。他忍着身上的伤痛直接去了那家店，经过橱窗的时候发现放在婴儿床上的毛绒狗狗不见了。

那一刻他的心便凉了半截，然而还是揣着一丝希望走到店里询问。

“抱歉，请问放在外面的那只棕色毛绒狗还有吗？”

店员看到他脸上的淤青吓了一跳，不过马上又恢复了镇定。

“那是最后一只。”他有些遗憾地回答。

“其它店也没有了吗？”艾格西追问道。

“我可以帮你问问，不过也许要等上一整个星期才能调货过来。”

“好吧。”

艾格西的拳头依旧攥在口袋里，藏得很好，以免吓到这个男店员。

他走出商店来到寥寥无人的大街上，闲散的目光停留在路灯的支柱上，一条条圣诞彩灯缠绕着它们，都打开了。艾格西伫立着看了一会儿，有些惊奇地瞪大眼发现自己似乎从来没注意过这些细节。他沉默地在寒冷的天气里一路欣赏着圣诞彩灯走回家，几乎连背上传来的一阵阵钝痛都遗忘了。

他知道这么做只是为了转移自己内心深处的失落。

回家之后艾格西将那笔钱偷偷交给了米歇尔。她有些讶异，却没说什么。艾格西不知道那笔钱被她拿去做什么用了，只知道黛西得到了她的第一件圣诞礼物——一套新衣服。

圣诞节过去之后没出两个月，艾格西便遇上了自己人生旅途中第一个转折。艾格西分不清这是《漂亮女人》、《窈窕淑女》还是《长腿叔叔》什么的故事开头，不过他能确信，按照他的自尊，以及哈利对他的信任，他来到这里不是为了获得任何物质上的回报，也不是因为李曾经来过这里，艾格西就也要亦步亦趋踏上他的步伐。艾格西站在这间屋子里，冒着随时都可能丢掉自己性命的风险，是为了向所有等着这场表演结尾的观众证明他和哈利都没有错。

很难说艾格西对哈利怀有何种感情。但就算艾格西不前进，时间也会推着他走。在哈利昏迷不醒的那段日子里，艾格西会静悄悄溜入哈利的病房，趴在床边，观察着他的胡子如同杂草般一点点探出头来。

艾格西心中默念的“快点醒来”变成了“我在等着你醒来”。

艾格西和罗茜刚完成他们每日的遛狗任务，边走边聊准备回去。黛西还有两个星期就要过生日了。

“你今年不准备送她礼物了？”

他挠着后脑勺：“我不知道，除非我能从这里溜出去。”

“这不是全封闭式训练，你可以试试网购。”

“如果我有自己的银行卡和储蓄的话，我会试试的。”艾格西干笑。

罗茜有些同情地看着他。

“不。”

“我什么都没说。”罗茜无辜地看了他一眼。

“我知道你想说你可以借钱给我，但是回答是‘不’。谢谢你的好意，我可以等到圣诞节的时候再给黛西补回去。”

“艾格西——”

罗茜还想争辩什么，但是梅林走过来及时打断了两个人的对话。梅林是冲着艾格西来的，他给了艾格西一个眼神。艾格西便让罗茜先回去，自己则跟着梅林走了，后面还跟着精神抖擞的JB。

“半小时之前哈利醒来了，他想要见你。”

艾格西面带疑虑地眨了几下眼睛。“我记得上次的测试我考了第一名。”

“艾格西，”有那么一秒钟梅林露出了嫌弃的眼神。“这个时候没人关心你的成绩。”

末了，他又补充一句：“你做得很好。”

艾格西哈哈一笑，掩过了自己刚才过于激动的情绪，然后牵着JB头也不回地往哈利的病房奔去。

艾格西忘记敲门就进去了，哈利从镜子面前转过头来，脸色比躺在病床上红润了许多。

“进门之前不知道敲门吗？”

重新听见哈利声音的时候艾格西感觉自己心跳都漏了一拍。

“我只有在计划入室抢劫之前才敲门。”

后来艾格西向哈利坦诚，他那会儿有些心神恍惚，差点就被JB的绳子拉得摔了一跤。

 

时过境迁，瓦伦丁的大屠杀过去三个月，哈利的脑袋上缠着白纱布回来了。

艾格西打开门，看到哈利在梅林的陪同下站在他自家宅子的门前，他飞快地将哈利的门甩回了哈利的脸上。

艾格西耗费了一个星期跑回自己家不去报到，再浪费了一个星期以沉默冰冷的姿态绷着脸对着哈利和梅林。但是，每当艾格西看着一个脑袋上依旧绕着绷带的哈利在他面前走来走去时，他不得不承认这的确有些好笑。

他花了三个月去悼念一个压根就没死的人，他觉得自己这一辈子的悲伤都献给了哈利。最糟糕的是，艾格西也没办法找哈利讨要回来他的悲伤。

“艾格西，”哈利似乎不知道怎么应付这样一个倔强的艾格西。

“什么？”

哈利近在咫尺，他只要抬起手就可以触碰对方的皮肤，还有尚未痊愈的伤口。

“我们能坐下来好好谈谈吗？”

艾格西低头确认了自己的确是好好坐在加拉哈德的座位上，而不是悬浮在空中。

哈利的表情看起来仿佛被艾格西刚才的行为冒犯到了。

艾格西放在大腿上的双手攥成拳头。“行，我们从哪里谈起？”

“从我们吵架的那天开始谈起。”

“可是中间有一大段时间你都躺在床上做梦。”艾格西翻着白眼道。

哈利又一次露出了被冒犯的表情。

“艾格西。”

艾格西将双臂抱在胸前，做出防卫的姿势。他抿着嘴，清楚自己需要的其实很简单，只要哈利告诉他，为什么在醒来之后第一时间不选择告诉他，而是瞒着他。“告诉我，哈利，为什么一个在临走之前还和我吵架的人值得我花三个月的时间去悼念？”

“我……”哈利失语，怔怔地看着艾格西。

“其实只要一句话。”艾格西撇过头，有些哽咽。

哈利沉默数秒，然后起身过来抱住了艾格西。

“对不起，”他轻声说道。“我发誓再也不会让你白白等待。”

事实证明这是本世纪最大的一个玩笑。那天晚上哈利邀请艾格西共进晚餐时他又迟到了，艾格西将“我发誓再也不会迟到”这句话署名“哈利·哈特”然后印在马克杯上送给了皇家特工的每一位成员。

哈利拿着艾格西送给他的礼物，脸色很不好看。

“这不是我的原话。”他瞪着杯子说道。

罗茜知道了艾格西原谅哈利的过程，她一点都没有被打动，反而谴责艾格西这是耍泼。艾格西不置可否，做着鬼脸便打发过去了。也许他是对哈利使了性子，然而不必深究，因为在所有骑士的眼里这就是一个默认事实，反正也没人搞明白亚瑟和加拉哈德在拍哪出生死离别戏码。

艾格西再次路过那家商店的时候，他正在追逐自己的目标人物。

“梅林——他妈的——”艾格西恼羞成怒地骂道。“告诉我为什么一个两百二十磅的胖子跑得比我还快？”

艾格西耳朵里的通讯器传来翻阅文件的声音。

“加拉哈德，资料里没有记录他的体重。”

“梅林！”

任务在百般错乱中结束，艾格西抓住目标任务后的第一个想法是拷问对方健步如飞的秘诀，他脑海里的皮鞭抽得劈啪作响，最后被梅林和哈利一致驳回。几天后，艾格西回到那家店的门口，他再无囊中羞涩的窘境，艾格西如今的工资可以让他买下任何自己想要的东西。然而艾格西惊讶地发现，一年前的那只毛绒小狗又一次被静静安置在橱窗里。

这次艾格西毫不犹豫地走进去，却意想不到地撞见了一个熟悉的身影。

“哈利？”

“艾格西？”

艾格西看到哈利手中拿着一只盒子，盒子里躺着一枚雪花形状的胸针。

“给别人挑礼物？”艾格西走上前，微笑着。

“我的侄女。”哈利放下手中的盒子。

“啊，原来你也有个‘掌上明珠’。”

哈利难得地露出一丝窘迫的表情。“她和黛西一样大，是个人见人爱的小天使。”

艾格西用胳膊肘捅了捅哈利，感觉自己的心跳有点快。

“跟我来，我知道你可以送她什么。”艾格西带着哈利来到橱窗边，拿起了那只玩偶。

“它看起来……”哈利有些失语地看着艾格西手中的棕色毛绒小狗。“很柔软。”

“当然了，黛——我在橱窗外见到它的第一眼就爱上了它。”艾格西差点就说了实话。“来，拿着吧，它不会碎掉的。” 

哈利接下艾格西递过来的毛绒狗狗，抬起另外一只手揉了揉它宽大又柔顺的耳朵。

“谢谢。”

还是那个男店员，他看到旁边站着的艾格西时露出片刻讶异的表情，似乎认出了他。艾格西转头看向哈利，他还沉浸在艾格西所推荐的礼物上面，没有注意到这段插曲。

“你们很走运，这是最后一个。”男店员将小票和玩偶一同装进纸袋里。“每年到圣诞节前夕这款商品都会卖的很快。”

“啊，这都要多亏这位年轻人向我推荐了它。”哈利冲着店员一笑。“不然我真不知道如何给我的侄女挑选礼物。”

“它是……”

“我们走吧，哈利。”艾格西赶紧说。

艾格西推着哈利走出商店，他确信自己能找到其它代替的东西送给黛西。

黛西会原谅他的。

做出抉择总是困难，然而在面对哈利的时候，艾格西总是毫不犹豫就选择了他。永远，永远。毫不理智。

艾格西不得不缺席他加入皇家特工之后的第一个圣诞宴会。他不是唯一不能参加的那一个，这倒是让人舒了一口气。

“你们会想我的。”艾格西厚脸皮道。

“啊，你快给我滚开。”罗茜一巴掌打掉艾格西企图顺走她最后一块红茶饼干的手。

“你爱我，爱我的全部，罗茜。”艾格西哼着小曲，将准备好的最后一份礼物拿了出来。

艾格西回到家，心中仍旧有所牵挂。家里已经有了浓浓的圣诞节气氛，一个星期前就布置好了。艾格西将一道甜点端到桌子上时，黛西恰好在玩着他小时候的雪花球。

哈利曾经告诉过他，他们第一次见面时，艾格西玩的正是那个雪花球。

细细碎碎的雪花在玻璃世界里飘着，飘着，有那么一刹那，艾格西透过里面的微缩世界看到了过去。

门铃忽然响起，艾格西中断了回忆走去开门。当他看到哈利出现在门外时，惊讶得说不出话来。

“艾格西，”哈利看起来似乎有些紧张。

“你怎么来了？”

“我忘了一样东西，”他将一个纸袋放在艾格西的手里。“圣诞快乐。”

艾格西低头，纸袋里的东西让他直接愣在原地，他看到了黛西一直挂念的毛绒狗狗。

还多了一只白色的猫咪。

“店员说它们是一对的，”哈利咳嗽一声，艾格西回过神来。

“你注意到了……”

“我是名间谍，艾格西，你走出商店的时候心不在焉，然后我就再去了一次店里询问。”哈利说，伸手探进纸袋把两只玩偶都拿了出来。“它是给黛西的吗？”

艾格西红着脸点头。

“很抱歉我擅自抢走了它。”

“不，不是。你完全不知道那件事。”艾格西的脸更红了。

“不过我现在知道了，所以我想弥补你。”

“然后你就又买了一只——”艾格西刚想笑他。

结果话还没说完，哈利就拿起白色小猫在他嘴上啄了一下。

毛绒绒的触感只在艾格西的嘴上停留了不过万分之一秒，然而错愕感却传遍了他全身。哈利依旧冲着他微笑，艾格西的双唇微微张开，像是一个无言的邀请。

 

后来米歇尔说，她一辈子都不想再收到一个当她走出来发现自己的儿子在和他上司接吻这样的圣诞礼物了。


End file.
